<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you tired of me yet? by heatheninhiding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601103">are you tired of me yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding'>heatheninhiding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>will worries he might be too protective, but he can't help it when it comes to alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you tired of me yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um i was originally only gonna post this on wattpad bc it isn't Great but then i thought Heck why not here too 🥺👉🏻👈🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>will isn't one to lie. he'll tell the truth, even if it embarrasses him. and the truth is that he can't help the way he is around alex.</p><p>it never used to be too much of an issue - alex has a tendency to get himself into trouble, and his big mouth never helps matters. will's just a really, really great friend; it's his job, as a friend, to look out for alex, to make sure he's safe and sound. and will takes his job very, <em> very </em> seriously.</p><p>it's little things, a lot of the time. offhandedly defending alex when he's yet again the target of relentless teasing (his own teasing is constant, but it's <em> different </em> because alex <em> knows </em> he's only pissing about). stopping him mid-sentence if his sixth sense tells him that alex is about to get himself into trouble somehow. calling him or sending a quick text message his way if he hasn't said anything in the group chat in a while. ruffling his hair and giving him a playful little shove if he seems a bit miffed, just to catch even a glimpse of a smile on his face.</p><p>it's also fawning over him when he's hurt, and letting him win games when he's sad or even when he's perfectly fine, because his happiness feeds into will's own happiness. it's taking mental note of the things alex nerds out over, adding them to a comprehensive list of things to get alex for christmas, or his next birthday.</p><p>sometimes, he goes a little overboard. some may argue that he babies alex ('some' being george) and others may argue that he's <em> too </em> overprotective, and that he probably needs to lay off a bit ('others' also being george).</p><p>sometimes, it gets in the way of things. maybe a little <em> too </em>much. and people start to notice. and that's never good.</p><p>"will," it's george, looking slightly concerned. his voice is somewhat drowned out by the sheer intensity of the bass in this club, but he's close enough that will hears him just fine. "you alright, mate?"</p><p>will has to tear his eyes away from the scene before him - alex and random-six-foot-blonde-bloke, giggly and starry-eyed and too close for comfort - "huh?"</p><p>george's brows are raised, the concern in his eyes still present. "your drink isn't gonna run away, you know?"</p><p>will rolls his eyes, loosening his tight grip around the glass in his hand. then he lets his eyes stray back to alex, head thrown back in laughter at whatever shite joke mr. three-top-buttons-undone has just made.</p><p>george must've followed his gaze, because now he's sighing, shaking his head at will knowingly. "you've got to lay off him, mate. he can handle himself just fine."</p><p>will swivels back to face him, trying his level best to look like he has absolutely no clue what george is on about. "what you on about?"</p><p>"alex. he's a grown man, believe it or not. i know what you're thinking and trust me, if he was in danger we'd know."</p><p>maybe george reads minds? who knows. either way, he definitely hasn't managed to read all of will's thoughts, because there's something else. steadily rising even as will desperately attempts to swallow it back down - big and green, overpowering and overwhelming.</p><p>deep down, will knows that alex isn't in danger. and he knows that the steadily rising sensation in his stomach that's threatening to come to the surface is jealousy.</p><p>alex is drunk, clearly. neck craned as he stares up at this bloke that will doesn't recognise. he looks like someone off geordie shore for fucks sake, tanned to hell and bleached blonde hair and a god awful chest tattoo that's only visible because of his unbuttoned shirt. a weapon, if will's ever seen one.</p><p>but there must be something to him, if alex is so fucking interested. his eyes are dazed, barely focused, the drink in his hand looking dangerously close to spilling out of the glass that's clutched between his thin, trembling fingers. of course. sober alex would <em> never </em> have such poor taste.</p><p>will doesn't register the fact that he's moved until he's right in front of them. he's clearing his throat, making his presence known. it works, they've turned to him. his mouth is dry now. why's he here again? maybe he should introduce himself -</p><p>alex beats him to it. "will! this is <em> ryan </em>, he's proper fit, ain't he."</p><p>the bloke - <em> ryan </em>- looks like even more of a twat up close. like one of those lads who tries way too fucking hard to look american, only for it to backfire miserably.</p><p>he extends his hand out for will to shake, and will does. tries to make the handshake as firm as possible, to assert some sort of authority (goddamn you, toxic masculinity). it doesn't work, either way. ryan's facial expression doesn't shift. no sign of intimidation or acknowledgement of a strength superior to his own. dammit.</p><p>could he take this guy in a fight? probably not. doesn't mean he wouldn't still try, though, <em> if </em>it came down to it.</p><p>is that what foreshadowing looks like?</p><p>it all happens pretty quickly. alex stumbles, and - what do you know - a good portion of his drink ends up all over ryan's shirt. ryan's <em> white </em>shirt. it's funny, and will's first instinct would've been laughter. laughter at the look of sheer terror on ryan's face, only serving to further solidify the fact that this guy is an absolute weapon. but.</p><p>
  <em> but. </em>
</p><p>alex's eyes are wide, because he's just been called a <em>fucking idiot</em> by a man who probably still uses snapchat to shoot his shot, and will's instincts are kicking into play now. like fight or flight, and it isn't flight he's thinking of, it's fucking <em>fight</em>. he's shoving ryan away before he can stop to think it through, and telling him to <em>fucking watch yourself. </em>like he's this big bad man and not a scrawny northern youtuber. it's pure adrenaline and alcohol, is what it is.</p><p>who knows what might've happened next, in some sort of alternate timeline. he'll never know, because a burly security guard has swooped in, dragging both him <em> and </em> alex away from the situation before it can escalate any further.</p><p>they're outside the club now, chill air cooling will's heated face.</p><p>george is fuming, having followed them outside. will can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. "what the fuck was <em> that, </em>will! you're just picking fights out of nowhere are you now mate?"</p><p>will shakes his head, looking at george and then back at alex. the latter looks just as livid as the former.</p><p>"he… he was bitching at alex - "</p><p>george groans, hands thrown up in the air. "<em> please </em>get a grip," is all he says, before he starts making his way back towards the club's entrance.</p><p>alex is red still, glare aimed right at him. as if <em> will's </em>the bad guy here, and not the bloke who went off on him over a spilled drink.</p><p>"will, what the actual fuck!" his words are still slightly slurred, the drink still not showing signs of wearing off. the pink on his cheeks makes him look pretty, but will thinks he always looks pretty. his own face feels warm despite the cool breeze, and he wonders if the pink tint looks as nice on him as it does on alex. he doubts it.</p><p>"what?" he says, playing dumb.</p><p>"you just <em> ruined </em> everythin'! me and ryan could've hit it off, and then you - you - what the <em> fuck, </em>will!"</p><p>"he looks like a bloke off love island who gets voted off first time round. i did you a favour, pal."</p><p>alex doesn't laugh at the joke. and he <em> always </em>laughs at will's jokes. ouch.</p><p>"so?" he huffs childishly. "coulda still got laid, for <em> once." </em> he pouts, arms folded across his chest. he kicks a rock, watches it until it drops down a sewer drain. then he kicks another.</p><p>"that's not… safe, al. he looks like the type to have about 7 stds that he doesn't tell anyone about before shaggin'."</p><p>again, no laughter. not even a little smirk. drunk alex is a tough crowd.</p><p>"i'm not your little <em> baby </em>, will. stop - stop treating me like i need to be protected."</p><p>oh.</p><p>maybe george was right. maybe george has read alex's mind too. maybe will's an idiot. a stupid fucking idiot that's fucked it all up.</p><p>"alright," he sighs, defeated. "go back to your <em> ryan, </em>then. i'm off home."</p><p>"no, you blew it anyway." alex shakes his head, stumbling closer to him, eyes expectant. "wanna go home."</p><p>so will takes him home, texting george to let him know. alex falls asleep in the uber, and will has to practically carry him up to his apartment.</p><p>when will finally falls asleep (on alex and george's sofa, because fuck walking <em> all </em>the way to his own apartment right now) alex's face is right there behind his eyelids.</p><p>.</p><p>will tries to lay off, after that. steps back and tones it down.</p><p>alex doesn't mention the incident. will doesn't ask.</p><p>he just wants alex to be happy, more than he wants anything, really.</p><p>he's currently losing a game of fifa, too focused on the slope of alex's nose and the way it scrunches when he laughs.</p><p>"will," alex turns to him. "there's no point playin' if you won't even <em> try." </em></p><p>will slumps back against the sofa, cheeks warm. "am bored of this anyway. play george if you want."</p><p>"he's filming," alex whines. he puts the controller down, though, and shifts his body so that he's sat cross legged in front of will. he sighs, "wanna jus' chat, then?"</p><p>will shrugs. "'bout what?"</p><p>"anything."</p><p><em> we should chat about how i'm literally fucking in love with you, you fucking moron. </em>"chelsea game tonight. you excited?"</p><p>alex grins. "fuck off."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you would never willingly chat about chelsea with me."</p><p>"course i would! love pulisic, i do."</p><p>alex shakes his head, "shut up."</p><p>there's a silence, and will's too anxious to look up, to meet alex's eyes. instead, he keeps them glued to the ground, hardly blinking. he can feel alex's eyes on him, and it makes him exhale a shaky breath.</p><p>"i do like it, yanno," he eventually whispers, and will hums in question. "when you're… you know, <em> protective </em> over me."</p><p>now will does look at him, eyes a bit wider, more alert now.</p><p>"s'just… i get scared sometimes."</p><p>will frowns. "scared?"</p><p>"get scared that you only treat me like that because you see me as a stupid little <em> kid </em>, as your… i dunno, your little brother or somethin' - "</p><p>will snorts. <em> "little brother?" </em></p><p>alex huffs, a little embarrassed noise. "yeah. i don't know what i'd do if you thought of me like that."</p><p>will shakes his head. "absolutely not, mate. that's not… that is not <em> at all </em> how i think of you."</p><p>alex pulls his lip between his teeth, blinking slowly. "good. that's good. because i… that would kill me."</p><p>will takes a deep breath. it's now or never, really. "so… am i reading this wrong, or - "</p><p>it happens quick, before will can even spit the entire sentence out - alex is on him in the blink of an eye. his weight in his lap and his lips on his and <em> this </em>is what it feels like. to kiss the boy you've been dreaming of.</p><p>he's only vaguely aware of the fact that george is just a few seconds away - he films for ages anyway. they won't be caught, and even if they are, so be it.</p><p>alex is grinning when he pulls away, still perched on his lap. his lips are so pink, and will takes a moment to soak in the fact that they currently match the hoodie he has on, and the hue of his cheeks. he could ask for his hand in marriage right there, he <em> could. </em> he won't, of course. that would be insanity. but he so could.</p><p>"you … you know how i feel about you. right?"</p><p>he watches alex's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. "how do you feel about me?"</p><p>"i feel everything. i want you all the fucking time, i wanna be the reason you smile and the reason you laugh. i wanna … fuckin' hell, i wanna be your reason for everything." it's a weird declaration of love, but he's never claimed to be good at those. he should watch romcoms more, maybe that might help.</p><p>alex makes a noise in his throat, somewhere between a squeak and a hum. "you <em> are </em> my reason."</p><p>it feels more practiced when they kiss this time, slower and more purposeful. will lets his eyes fall shut, lets himself forget everything except alex.</p><p>alex isn't good at staying still, hips moving even as will places his hands there. he's pushing closer to will, any space between them almost completely nonexistent now.</p><p>this is going somewhere, and will is happy to let it, eagerness matching alex's. will lets it consume him, for a second. it's all coming to the fore, how badly he's wanted this, how badly he's <em> needed </em> this -</p><p>"i think i've just recorded a banger, does anyone wanna - oh, <em> god </em>."</p><p>alex gasps against his lips, scrambling to get off his lap, but will holds him in place.</p><p>"jesus. you didn't even have the <em> decency </em> to take it to your room, alex?" george rolls his eyes at the scene, muttering all the way back to his own room. he doesn't seem too shocked, given that he's just walked in on his two best mates necking on.</p><p>will sighs. maybe the humiliation of being caught will catch up to him later. right now, though, he couldn't care less.</p><p>alex is embarrassed enough for the both of them anyway, mumbling apologies long after george has left them alone.</p><p><em> want </em>is still flaring in will's gut. he wants to kiss him again, to touch and to feel and to take.</p><p>he'll wait, though. he knows it'll be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>